Jedi Alone
by Sweetpea626
Summary: What if two Jedi padawans had survived the attack on the Temple? What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my second story on here, and my first try at Star Wars Fanfic. I am basing this off of some ideas I had while watching the third episode, so please don't be too harsh. I know that some things didn't happen the way I will write them and what not, but that's what fanfic is! Thank you for reading.

Rated PG-13 for violence and in the later chapters it might turn into rated M. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Kiva slowly walked down the hallway, her lightsaber gently tapping her thigh. Her eyes made out the shapes of the statues and pillars lining the hallway. She had quickly adjusted to the gentle light filtering through the windows from the city. '_Coruscant. I suppose I should be grateful. I just wish people would learn to sleep once in a while!_' Then her mouth twisted into an ironic grin. '_Then again, since _I'm _the one who can't sleep around here . . ._'

She passed the rooms of the other sleeping students. The force flowed softly around her, peaceful and deep. Kiva passed silently by their doors, envying their calm. She closed her eyes to try and take it in.

Kiva opened her senses, feeling with both her heart and mind. She could feel the force flowing around her, not just from the other Padawans, younglings, and Jedi, but also from the city around her. Her mind kept to the temple, though, and wandered through the hallways. Past the Jedi council chamber in the tallest tower, passing past their rooms, slowly reaching the floor of the temple. Suddenly, a dark tremor touched her mind.

Kiva's eyes flew open. She flew soundlessly to the balcony above the entrance hall to find out where it was coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing from the last chapter………..

'_Anakin! What in the-_' Kiva's heart stopped as the clones marched in after him in attack formation. She drew back as Anakin motioned for the clones to spread into the Temple. She froze in fear, unsure of what to do. Anakin paused and looked up.

Kiva shrank back and tried to hide among the shadows. He stood there for a moment, and then moved on.

She raced back down the hallway, a shadow on the wall. Fear fueled her motions, and she ran faster than ever before. She grabbed for her comlink and activated it. Her master answered immediately. "What is it this time, night-wanderer?" Thelvon sounded both amused and annoyed.

"We're under attack!"

Thelvon had no time to say more than a confused, startled exclamation before Kiva deactivated the link.

The door to the announcement room loomed before her. This time of night it was empty. She almost physically pulled the doors open in her panic to get inside. The master comlink for the temple lay on the desk inside, surrounded by printouts of arrival and departures for Jedi, class schedules and the like. She grabbed it and took a deep breath.

"Attention, all Jedi! There are intruders in the Temple! Prepare for battle!"

Her words echoed down the hallways, which were as silent and still as death. Long moments passed. Suddenly the students and teachers began to spill out of their rooms.

Kiva's head began to ache. A dark tide washed over her, over all of the Jedi. She could feel it begin to seep into her bones, casting fear and anger into her heart. "No!" She resisted it as best she could. Soon a deep sense of mourning passed through her. "_No!_"

A hand grasped her shoulder. "Kiva, what on earth is-"

"Anakin!" Kiva gasped. "He's here! And he has clone troops with him!" Her eyes bore into Thelvon's. "He's here to kill us all!" She knew it with deep certainty, as unshakeable as the roots of the universe.

Thelvon looked up as the sound of blaster fire echoed down the halls. "Kiva, get the younglings to safety. Then join the fight when you can. I will meet up with you when I can. Understand?" She didn't wait for an answer before racing off.

Kiva ran towards the nursery, lightsaber readied to fend off any soldiers that might cross her path.

The junior Jedi, all about her age, were making a line of protection around the youngling's rooms. Her friend Liare directed to a group of younglings that were huddling in a corner of the room. Kiva kneeled next to them. "It will be all right. We are in the Jedi Temple. The intruders will not get far."

They looked at her with tear-streaked eyes and nodded. She grasped one's hand and led them away from the fighting, which was drawing closer all the time. She went past the storerooms and passages where the others were hiding their children. _Where can I hide them? Where will they be safe?_ She turned to the younglings. "Are you all ready to go to the council chamber to hide?"

The boy who held her hand tugged at it. "When are they going to be gone?" The others chorused the sentiment.

"Soon," Kiva said, praying that she would be right.

They reached the councilroom chamber with no incident. The door opened and Kiva ushered them in. "Someone will be here soon to get you. Do not fear." The children ran to take cover behind the chairs.

She turned to go back to where the fighting was.


	3. Chapter 3

The blaster bolts rang around her ears. Her heart pounded as she ducked and whirled, managing to catch a clone beneath the breastplate. Another came to take it's place, aiming it's blaster at her heart. She was moving too slowly to avoid it. She grunted as she jumped to try. At the last moment a deflected bolt collided with the one flying through the air at her. She hit the floor; legs spread and ready to run to another position. Someone bumped into her from behind and Kiva fell, knocking her chin and biting her tongue. A dead clone fell on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Another classmate fell, this time in front of her, dead.

She groaned silently and channeled the force through her, managing to levitate it enough to craw out from underneath. She scrambled to her feet and turned back toward the clones, but they were retreating off to the side. The other Jedi were backing off slightly, confused at this turn of events. The boy next to her moved his lightsaber behind her back, deflecting another blaster bolt.

"Watch your back!" he hissed in her ear.

She started to turn towards him when something caught her eye. _Anakin!_ She could see his lightsaber flashing as he fought another Jedi. She couldn't quite see who it was…

_Thelvon!_

She was being pushed into the room. The clones made room for them, at times ceasing to fire so as not to hit Anakin. Their lightsabers clashed again, sending sparks flying. Thelvon looked exhausted, drenched in sweat and panting slightly. She reached out her hand to use the force to move a heavy pillar, but it left her open for a split second. Anakin took advantage of it. His lightsaber slashed underneath hers and struck her heart. Thelvon fell, blood spurting from the wound.

"No!" Kiva screamed. It drew Anakin's attention. He looked her in the eyes and started for her. Kiva was frozen in place, torn between wanting to run to her mentor and knowing she needed to protect herself. The boy next to her raised his lightsaber, prepared to fight.

Anakin made the decision for her. He raised his hand, drawing on the force. Kiva's reaction was pure instinct. As Anakin drew the dark side around him, she drew on the light. It filled her, calming her spirit and quelling her fears. Time slowed down. The blood of another young Jedi splattered on her, but she did not flinch. She felt his spirit join the Force. Still, she drew it around herself, into herself.

He released the Force, a killing blow. She released her power at the same time, to block his blow. The blows clashed, the power of the collision causing all the Jedi in the room to flinch.

In Kiva's mind the world spun. The blows were equal in strength, and caused a large disturbance. The power was stalemated. It had to go somewhere, do something. Anakin was still for a moment, and then sent another wave of power at Kiva. It merely pushed the power over her. The world began to go fuzzy, then dark. She began to fall. As she did, her hand grasped the tunic of the boy who had been next to her, bringing him down with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! Here's the next chapter to the story. I think that later on I'll rewrite it, though. As my Creative Writing teacher says, Plot Happens, and this is one of those instances where my characters aren't meshing well with the plot. Anyway, Many Thanks to Mantharie for the review! I am so glad you think it's a good idea! And I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope a few more of you post reviews, too. I'm hoping for a little feedback. Thanks, and Keep Reading!

_The world spun. Images flashed through her mind. The lower levels of Coruscant. Bright lights flashed as the people gathered laughed and cheered on the spinning wheel, urging it to land on their numbers. The world disappeared again. This time they are deeper, under the beginning levels. Pale lights reveal they are in a bar, with the occupants hunched over their drinks. Her vision blurs, and they are in an aerial chamber, watching the firefight taking place in the sky. The stars begin to spin wildly. She felt herself become one with the force once more._

Obi-Wan and Yoda walked to the records room. As they entered, they felt the Force begin to flux, and a disturbance begin to grow. The room filled with power. The walls seemed to bend and curve. Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at each other as they prepared to draw their lightsabers. It was like nothing they had ever felt before.

Two figures began to appear, a foot above the floor. Yoda felt the light side of the Force flowing from them. He held out his hand and concentrated on focusing the Force. The disturbance slowly grew smaller, bringing the figures into sharp relief. Then the disturbance dissipated and the figures dropped to the floor.

"Padawans?" Obi-Wan gasped, shocked. He knelt by Kiva's side to feel for her pulse as Yoda checked the boy.

"Alive but weak, they are. Medical attention, they need." He leaned on his cane. A look of sorrow swept across his wizened face. "The only survivors, they are, of this attack."

"But how did they survive?" Obi-Wan asked.

The question went unanswered.

He looked back down at the Padawans. The boy's eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?" His eyes focused and his sight sharpened. He sat up quickly, searching the room for enemies as he drew his lightsaber. "Where are they! Master Yoda, we need to…to…"

Obi-Wan had placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as his words faltered.

There was a long pause. "Did we win?" The boy's voice was neutral, but a sparkle of hope was hidden deep within his eyes.

Yoda's lead lowered and his ears drooped. Obi-Wan looked away briefly, unsure of what to say. When he turned back, the boy had a stricken expression. "They are all… dead?" he whispered.

"I am sorry. Only you two survived."

-------------------------------------------------------

Kiva felt the cool floor pressing on her back. Even though her eyes were closed, dizziness overtook her as she was lifted into a pair of strong arms. She struggled, trying to escape. Brief memories of Anakin flashed through her mind. "Do not worry, little one. You are safe now."

She grunted.

"Merely a youngling, she is. See such things, they should not have had to. Come. Waiting for us, the senator is."

Kiva relaxed at the sound of Master Yoda's voice. As her carrier started walking, though, she began to feel sick to her stomach. She gripped her carrier's arm and buried her head in the shoulder she was cradled against.

"She's gone pale, Master Obi-Wan. I do not believe she feels too well."

A hand gently touched Kiva's forehead. She could feel the Force calm her stomach and an odd ache that was beginning to settle in her bones.

"Sleep, youngling. You will need to save your strength for later."


	5. Chapter 5

"Darani."

The youngling was standing in the doorway to the small, utilitarian healing room. He turned and looked at Obi-Wan. "Yes, Master Obi-Wan?"

"Watch over the girl while Master Yoda and I confer with Senator Oregana. Alert us if she comes around."

Darani looked back at the female youngling, the other Padawan. Obi-Wan could not miss the flash of animosity that flashed across his face. Obi-Wan paused briefly. "I would like to speak to you later."

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan."

-----------------------------------------------------

Darani entered the room and spotted a small, comfortable chair opposite the bed. He sat nervously, uncomfortable with being in the same room with the female that had taken him away from the Temple. His anger rose once again, the second time since he had awoken. _How could she take me away? Why did she have to fight Anakin! They are all dead, and I could not help them! I could not help…! I don't care if I would have died with them! I could have helped…._

Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. He leapt to his feet and walked to the large window. The stars streaked by as the spaceship flew. "There is no reason why we should have lived. By all rhyme and reason, we should be dead! Why could I have not been left in the Temple! I…." He looked at the sleeping human. She was almost lost among the covers. If it were not for her dark brown hair, Darani felt his eyes would have missed her, as pale as she was.

"I don't know what you did, what happened. I wish I knew. I wish I could reverse it. But you…. I don't even know you!" His voice rose. "I don't know you, and you don't know me, but you grabbed at me when you fell! And you, whatever you did made us abandon the others! They needed our help! And I failed them!" Tears were streaming down his face. "How could you abandon them! How could…" His voice began to break. "How could… How could… How could we leave them! I… I…"

He broke down and wept. He fell to his knees as he covered his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kiva's eyes slowly fluttered open. _What…? Where am I?_ The first thing her eyes gazed upon was the ceiling. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. _I don't know this place!_ She struggled to sit up and look around. _Where am I?_ She felt completely drained. As soon as she had propped herself up on her elbows she fell back down against the mattress. Her muscles shook with exhaustion.

As she groaned, someone entered the room. Kiva looked over and saw a medic, followed by… the boy from the Temple? He stood in a corner while the medic pulled back the covers to examine her.

"So you're finally awake. We were worried for you for a while. You're body has been under a lot of strain, but you barely have a scratch! And those are most definitely not the cause. I suspect they are from the battle in the Temple?" The medic paused as she prodded Kiva's stomach and took a look at the bandage there.

Kiva nodded. She was grateful for the nightclothes that shielded her from the boy's gaze as. Thankfully, he was looking at the door, which had closed behind them. His expression was blank, but Kiva could sense the tension within him.

The medic rolled up Kiva's pant leg to expose a bandage around her calf. "I will need to take one more look at this to make sure it's healed properly. Darani, will you assist me?"

Darani looked over and nodded. He walked over and held the fresh bandages as the medic checked the stitches. "Well, we can take these out now. Are you ready?"

Kiva grimaced. "Yes."

"Good." She began to take out the stitches, all the while muttering to herself. "Such a shame, what happened. Awful. No survivors. It's happening all over the galaxy, too. They can't find anybody. The only surviving younglings and Jedi are here, but the younglings are only fourteen and fifteen, and it's not safe for them to be anywhere."

Kiva's heart stilled as the new bandage was put on her leg. "There," the medic said. "That wound should heal in the next two days or so. No vigorous exercise, and get plenty of rest. Though I don't believe your body will allow anything else. You most likely won't be able to get up for the next week. Even then, you will need to go slowly and limit your activities. Can you do that?"

Kiva nodded.

"Then I'll send for a meal for you. You need the nourishment." She left. The _whoosh_ of the door only emphasized the stillness that had overtaken the room.

Tears welled up in Kiva's eyes. _The mourning I felt… It must have been for this. _She turned onto her side as Darani went back to his seat. The tension curled up into a ball that sat on her heart. It also filled the air between the Padawans. She sensed Darani trying to avoid looking at her.

"I'm sorry." The words spilled from her lips.

Darani sat straight, trying not to show any emotion. "Sorry for what?" He couldn't keep his anger out of his voice.

"For… For this. For what happened. I should have made the alert earlier. But I didn't." Kiva felt her throat tighten up. She buried her head in the pillow.

He looked at her for a few long moments, then left.


End file.
